Carmine Grayburn
Carmine Grayburn, also known by his nickname The Oncoming Storm (a nickname he earned due to his infamously volatile temper) is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons and was a recurring character in the first season. He is the oldest child and only son of Lord Hendrick Grayburn of House Grayburn, the ruling house of Brightbank. He is also the current High Commander of Grayburn's Legion, a militant group that formed following Robb Stark's death during The Red Wedding with the goal of liberating the North from Lannister / Bolton rule and restoring House Stark to its former ruling status. He is later revealed to be Stormbringer, the leader of the Knights of Aegon in Meereen, after faking his death. Biography Before the series Carmine is the firstborn son of Hendrick Grayburn, the lord of Brightbank who fought under Robert Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion. Season 1 Carmine makes his debut in "Lord Snow", where it is revealed for the first time that he is a "Gold Cloak", or a member of the City Watch in King's Landing. He greets Ned Stark upon his arrival in the city and congratulates his appointment as Hand of the King. Ned thanks him, and asks about Carmine's father, whom it is revealed that is a good friend of Ned's. When Ned is investigating about Jon Arryn's death and final days, he sends Carmine's uncle Kormed to ask if he knew Ser Hugh of the Vale at all. Carmine comments that they had been "acquaintances", but says that he thinks Hugh being knighted was "interesting", and he mentions that he thinks the whole situation involving Jon Arryn's death feels "unusual". Carmine is present during the Tourney of the Hand, and is visibly horrified when Ser Gregor Clegane decapitates his own horse, though he is visibly relieved when Ser Gregor's brother, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane manages to fight him off. Later, when Arya Stark tries to reenter King's Landing and is given a hard time by the other two guards, Carmine intervenes and brings Arya back to her father. Carmine is next seen returning on horseback to Brightbank. When he returns, he is greeted by his mother, sisters, and by both Maester Aderic and William Blackfell (who serves as both the Castellan and Master-at-Arms of Brightbank) who inform him that Robb Stark has called all of their bannermen in response to Ned Stark being arrested, and that's where his father, Lord Hendrick, has gone. Carmine decides to ride to Winterfell to fight in his father's place. His sisters express worry that they would never see him again, but he reassures them that he'll return. Carmine arrives at Winterfell during the feast that Robb hosts for his bannermen. He speaks with his father and asks to take his place in Robb's army. Hendrick is at first reluctant, telling Carmine that he needs him at Brightbank to rule in his stead, but Carmine insists, claiming that it was more important for him to remain in Brightbank. Hendrick finally relents, and entrusts his squire, Sammith, to his service during the campaigns, as well as giving him House Grayburn's ancestral sword, the Darksaber. When Robb's army reaches the Twins and Catelyn mentions the bargain she made with Walder Frey regarding him allowing them passage to Riverrun, Carmine mentions to himself that he doesn't trust Lord Walder, to which Robb privately tells him that he doesn't trust him either, but this agreement was the best they could do. Carmine is seen sitting next to Theon Greyjoy during Robb's meeting with his bannermen. After Theon swears his fealty to him as King in the North, Carmine then does the same, mentioning his father Hendrick's friendship with Robb's father, and swearing that his bloodline would, from that moment onward until his last day, be loyal to none but him, the King in the North. He is later seen accompanying Lady Catelyn to Jaime Lannister's holding post. Season 2 Carmine, his uncle Ser Lysander Crowley, Dominick Dresden, Sammith are present when Robb gives Alton Lannister his peace terms. Carmine fights in the Battle of Oxcross, and is praised by Robb, who tells him that he is getting better and better with every battle. He also agrees with Robb that the Lannister prisoners should be treated well. Carmine goes on to explain that he'd never been in a war before, and Robb says that he hasn't either, and that he just hopes that the both of them live through it. Carmine is sparring with Dominick, while Dominick's sister Taria (who is revealed to be betrothed to Carmine) and Lysander watch, when Sammith informs him of Theon Grejoy's betrayal. Carmine is shocked, and goes to ask Lord Bolton if it is true. Lord Bolton says it is. Carmine says he plans to volunteer to join any force that Robb would send there, but Bolton tells him that there was no need, as his bastard son Ramsay was already going to lead a force to Winterfell. Carmine askes Lord Bolton to ask his son to keep an eye out for his Uncle Kormed when he got to Winterfell. Lord Bolton says nothing; he simply nods and walks away. Carmine says he doesn't trust Lord Bolton. Carmine and Dominick are involved in the recapture of Jaime Lannister. Carmine calls Jaime "oathbreaker" and punches him in the face. Carmine asks to be apart of the group sent after Jaime when Lady Catelyn lets him escape. Robb tells him that he needs him to stay at the camp. Lysander counsels Carmine on trying to contain his anger, warning him that it could get him into trouble if he wasn't careful. Later, when Garth Dragen gets word that Snake Mount has been attacked by ironborn, Robb sends Carmine, Lysander, Dominick and Rufus Caswell with a large host to Snake Mount to defend it. After the battle at Snake Mount ends, Carmine has a brief conversation with Lucius Dragen and several other of Snake Mount's councilors in order to survey the damage done to Snake Mount. Carmine stays the night at Snake Mount but during the night overhears screams coming from the dungeons. When he asks Lucius about what was happening in the dungeons, all Lucius does is smile sinisterly and walk away. Carmine then leaves Snake Mount abruptly. Season 3 Carmine, Dominick and Lysander have returned from Snake Mount and are seen riding directly behind Robb and Lord Bolton when they arrive at Harrenhal. They both second the notion of wanting to fight. When they are exploring Harrenhal, Carmine says he'd always wanted to see the greatest castle in the Realm up close, but never under these circumstances. Both Dominick and Taria observe the gruesome sights and state as such. As Robb and his army leave Harrenhal and are stopped, Carmine sees Sammith polishing Darksaber, when he suddenly asks if Carmine could teach him to be a better swordsman. Carmine asks why, and Sammith explains that seeing all the dead at Harrenhal made him want to contribute to Robb's cause in greater ways than just being a squire. Carmine tells him he's been a good squire and agrees to help him. When Rickard Karstark and his men arrive to kill Willem and Martyn Lannister and attempt to kill Teran Lannister, Carmine tries to stop them, but Lord Rickard shoves him out of the way. Later, he, Dominick, and Lysander are among those that bring him before Robb. When Rickard insults Robb by calling him the "King Who Lost The North", Carmine loses his temper and begins assaulting him, calling him a "craven piece of shit". Robb tells him to stop and and Dominick is able to restrain him. Afterwards, Carmine apologizes to Robb, who forgives him. He later is present when Robb executes Lord Rickard, as are Dominick and Taria. He is one of the few who seems to agree with Robb's decision to execute him. Carmine silently says that he deserved it, to which both Dominick and Taria disagree. Robb later pulls Carmine aside and tells him to get his temper under control. Carmine receives a letter from his father that his grandmother, Helenys Karstark (who just so happened to be a second cousin of Lord Rickard), has passed away. Carmine is upset, but is thankful that he wouldn't have to tell her about what Lord Rickard did to the Lannister boys. Carmine accompanies Robb into Lord Walder's keep. He makes it clear that he does not like Lord Walder, but Lord Walder doesn't seem to care. He is further infuriated by the risqué remarks that Lord Walder makes towards Queen Talisa, only to be held back by Dominick. Later, on the camp grounds, he is sparring with Sammith, and tells him that he's gotten a lot better, and tells him that he should be good enough for when they lay siege to Casterly Rock. He then tells him that, whatever happens, he's served him, Robb, and House Grayburn well, and he couldn't have asked for a better squire. He converses with Lysander on similar subjects as well, and thanks him for his counsel during the war. Afterwards, he is seen having sex with Taria in his tent, talking about how excited he was about the march on Casterly Rock. He says he hopes that means the war would be finally over and he could return to Brightbank and to normalcy, and they could maybe finally get married. When the Red Wedding massacre breaks out, Carmine, Dominick, Taria, Lysander and Sammith are at first confused (they are on the ground and not inside the keep when it begins) and at first are under the impression that they've been ambushed by the Lannisters. However, when a group of Frey soldiers try to kill them (and one of whom lets slip that Robb is dead) Carmine figures out that Walder Frey has betrayed them and they decide to leave. They return to their tent, only to see it has been set ablaze. As they try to stealthily escape, a crossbow bolt is fired through Sammith's neck. Carmine stays by his side as Sammith dies, but Sammith urges him them to leave him. Carmine decides that they need to return to Brightbank, while Lysander agrees to return to Wolf's Crossing and take Dominick and Taria with so they can be protected by his grandfather, Lord Montrose Crowley. As they are fleeing, Carmine catches a glimpse of Teran Lannister near their smouldering tent, a crossbow in his hand, incorrectly believing that he killed Sammith. As he is leaving, Carmine vows to kill "every fucking Lannister and Frey I can get my hands on." As he is escaping, he sees Rodrik Nyte, who mockingly says, "So long, Lord Grayburn!" to him. Season 4 Carmine crosses the North's border with the Riverlands and enters the Neck. Along the way, he passes by Moat Cailin, which, unbeknownst to Carmine, was under control of the ironborn. The ironborn spot him passing and capture him. Carmine is held prisoner by the ironborn, who are commanded by Ralf Kenning. Kenning sends a raven to Caspus Harlaw, the commander of the ironborn armies in the North, to figure out what they should do with Carmine. Upon Caspus' arrival at Moat Cailin, he is able to figure out that Carmine is the son of Hendrick Grayburn, and that they could use him as a bargaining chip to launch a second attack on Brightbank. However, this plan would ultimately not come to fruition, as a delusional peasant would break into Moat Cailin and free Carmine from his captors. When Carmine asks why the peasant was doing this, he said he was acting on orders from "Baratheon's Bane". Carmine is able to escape from Moat Cailin and resumes his journey. Season 5 Season 6 Personal information Quotes |-|Spoken by Carmine= |-|Spoken to / about Carmine= Gallery CarmineWithStubble.jpg|Carmine as he appears in Seasons 3 and 4. CarmineFullBeard.jpg|Carmine as he appears with a full beard in Season 5. AlexPettyferShortHair.jpg|Carmine as he appears in Season 6 (after being revealed as Stormbringer) with a buzz cut and a clean-shaven face. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:House Grayburn Category:Grayburn's Legion Category:Under construction Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Recurring Characters Category:Wolfguard